Sue Thomas 4-1:Episode 7:What If It Was Thanksgiving In Another World?
by stfbeyefan
Summary: Howie asks Sue for help right before the team's pre-Thanksgiving dinner. Ultimately, she never arrives there. Where she does end up is surprising, and confusing to her. A few days later, her family arrives from Ohio. And they solve a Black Friday case just in time. Plus, Bobby comes home, and Sarah goes home for the holiday, meeting someone unexpected. Finally, Trivia galore!
1. Chapter 1 CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know! **

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**NOTE: If you were punching your computer or phone in the previous stories, you will be really punching it with this one! (I was punching myself for teasing you so much with where I put the chapter breaks!) But don't worry, there's a lot of Trivias to get more chapters sooner!**

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375! You sort-of got it right, so I'm giving it to you. I probably should have said "who", but that was my bad. The correct answer is Dave Johnson, who loves country music (and that's how he found Jessica Andrew's song for Sue). I embellished about the dress up, but the National Country Day is real! **

**TRIVIA: There's something real in this chapter, yet it also sort-of references a character from some other (actor related) show as well. First one to get it right gets a new chapter!**

?-?

Sue was laughing at the antics in the office. Ever since she, Jack and Tara came home at the beginning of the week, the office had been quiet, so everyone was playing around, waiting for it to be Friday evening. Now here it was, Friday afternoon.

"I never said anything of the kind!" Myles yelled.

"Yes you did, you just don't remember!" Mya laugh-yelled back.

"Alright! It's 4:30. I'm leaving for our Thanksgiving dinner." Jack laugh-yelled to everyone. "Who's coming with?"

Distracted from the argument, everyone raised their hands.

"Alright, let's go." Jack replied, grabbing his stuff. Everyone did the same.

Just then, Howie came in the bullpen.

"Hello to my favorite FBI team!" He said to no one in particular.

"Howie! Hi!" Sue responded, seeing him walk in.

He walked over to her desk. "Can I talk with you, you know, privately?"

"Sure." Sue nodded. Then she yelled for the team to hear. "Guys, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Jack waved that he heard. "Alright, see you at the restaurant."

Once all the commotion settled, Sue asked, "What's up?"

"Everything. I need you to help my friend. His girlfriend's Deaf and won't listen to a word he says. I don't know sign language, and I was hoping since you do, you could go talk to her."

Sue smiled. "Sure. I can do that now, before I leave for dinner. You can explain the details on the way down to the car."

?-?

"Bobby, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Darcy said as she tried to shake Bobby. He was groaning and tossing and turning. Finally, he did.

"Huh? Oh, uh." He mumbled.

"Is everything OK?" she asked as she sat on the side of the bed. It was midafternoon, and he went to take a nap after his doctor's visit, only to be shaken awake.

"Yeah, fine." He responded, not wanting to go into more details.

"It's not and you and I both know it." Darcy determinedly answered.

Bobby looked at her. In the month and a half he had been in California, Darcy's intuitive sense about him just grew stronger. He couldn't get anything past her, not even if he brushed his teeth or not.

"Do you think you're well enough to go back home? I know your friends really miss you. Your leg is healed, so you shouldn't have any issues." Darcy asked.

Bobby slowly shook his head. "No, I don't think I'm ready."

"You've been saying that for the past 3 weeks. You can't stay here for the rest of your life." Darcy prodded.

Bobby smiled. "Maybe I could, would you like to marry me, Sheila?" he pulled her close for a kiss.

Darcy pulled back quickly. "Seriously, what is wrong? I know something is bothering you."

"It's nothing." Bobby said as he got up on the other side of the bed.

"I know it's something, and I'm going to find out, Robert Manning." She determinedly yelled so he could hear as he walked towards the kitchen.

Bobby just chuckled.

?-?

After getting the details from Howie, Sue was driving to his friends' girlfriend's house, Howie following along behind in his own car. She was following the directions he gave her.

"Let's see, turn left on Murdock Mill Road." She said to herself. She squinted to see the street signs. "Nope, not it."

Just as she was passing an intersection, everything went black.

?-?

Howie was following along, happily humming along to the song on the radio. Then it happened. "Sue!" he yelled as he squealed his car to a stop and quickly ran out, ignoring all the other cars.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy birthday to me

**d^d Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! d^d (those d's are supposed to be music notes, btw.)**

**I watched the last Sue last night for my birthday. I love that episode. It makes me laugh so hard, but also makes me cry every single time I watch it. It is just so beautiful. I'm almost crying thinking about it now. But I love it so much.**

**For my birthday, I am giving you all a gift; a chapter! (and this chapter is one of my favorites, because of Sue's reaction at the end! It makes me smile sooo wide!) Enjoy, and the next one will be out tomorrow! (plus a trivia!)**

**NOTE TO phyl7375: How are you hogging my time? DON'T STOP GUESSING! I love giving away chapters, in fact, I need to. I'm writing so furiously (actually, I stopped for a bit these last few weeks, but I can start at any time again with fervor!), writing 4 stories ahead. I love adding trivia, and seeing what people see in my stories! :) Please don't stop guessing!**

?-?

Jack slammed the emergency room doors open. He determinedly searched the room for Howie. Once he found him sitting down on a chair nearby, he quickly walked towards him and grabbed him up by his shirt collar. "What were you thinking!" he yelled through gritted teeth, shaking the wide-eyed recipient.

"Jack! Stop it! He didn't do it on purpose!" Mya yelled as Josh and Myles tried to separate the two. Howie was completely frightened, looking at all his friends, including the furious one.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Tara said soothingly, sitting down next to Howie.

He gratefully smiled at her quickly, then looked at Jack, of which Josh and Myles were still holding him, Jack trying to get free.

"Well," Howie started, his voice shaky. "We were driving along, and all of a sudden, BANG! Someone driving crazy fast ran into Sue. As soon as I saw it, I ran out of my car and called 9-1-1."

"If you didn't have Sue go to God knows where, this never would've happened." Jack growled.

"Jack! Get a hold of yourself! What's done is done! Do you want Sue to see you this way?" Sarah demanded at him. That shut him up and calmed him down a bit.

"No." he said quietly.

"Family of Susan Thomas?" A doctor said loudly. Everyone scurried to the doctor. He looked at the group suspiciously.

"We're her closest friends. Her Mom is being picked up by another friend, and will be here shortly." Jack said.

"I should probably wait until she com-"

"NO!" everyone yelled loudly.

The doctor's eyes grew wide, but he composed himself. "She's in a coma right now, but somehow that's it. No major injuries, just some swelling in the brain. Seeing what happened to the other driver, I'd say it was a miracle that she'd survived the crash, let alone virtually unscratched."

"When will she wake up?" Tara anxiously asked.

The doctor's face grew a bit dark, compared to the optimistic look he had a few seconds prior. "We don't know. It could be a day, a week, a month,"

"Or never." Myles finished. The doctor slowly nodded.

"I need to see my daughter!" Carla exclaimed as she and D burst through the Emergency Room doors.

"Come this way." The doctor said. Everyone followed.

He led them to Sue's room. Everyone looked almost shocked to see her, even though they knew what to expect. Carla squeezed around them to sit next to her daughter. "Please, honey, come back."

?-?

Sue woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. She squinted to clear her eyes. She had a headache, and she didn't know why. She looked around. "Where am I?" she said to herself.

"You're awake!" Jack said as he walked through the doorway, holding a glass of water. "Are you feeling better?" he smiled at her as he handed her the glass.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"You're home, where else?" Jack asked, confused, chuckling a bit. "Maybe that fall hurt your head more than I thought. Should I call the doctor?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no. I, I had a dream and it disoriented me. It's OK." She lied. She was completely confused as to where she was, but she didn't want to let Jack know that. She knew he would take it wayyy out of proportion.

"Mommy! Are you feeling better!" a little girl, about 8 said once she ran in the room.

"Please say yes!" said a little boy, about 6, once he followed his sister.

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "Are we undercover?" she thought to herself. She didn't remember anything. In fact, the last thing she remembered was talking with Howie. She smiled at the children. "Yes, I am." She wanted to make sure that she would keep her cover, just in case they were. She would have to figure it out as she went.

Jack waved for her attention. "If you're feeling better, do you mind if I go to work? We have a big case we're just about to finish up."

"Of course! Go to work." Sue said, not wanting to put him out in any way.

"You sure?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yes." She smiled at him. Her headache was still there, but she was sure she could manage.

"Alright. I think Tara sent you some files for you to analyze on your computer, so if you're up for it, you can go do that." Jack said as he grabbed some things off the dresser, then smiled at her.

"OK." She smiled back.

The little boy tugged on Sue's sleeve. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"You just ate lunch, Chris." Jack said as he kissed the top of his head. He did the same with the little girl. "See you later, Mellody."

Sue smiled. Jack does make a good father.

"Daddy, Daddy, no! Don't Leave!" Mellody screamed as he walked out of the bedroom. She and Chris followed Jack out the room, and down the hall.

Sue just sat there and smiled. Then she thought of something. "Daddy… MOMMY?" she thought in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE TO roban05: Thanks for the birthday wishes! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I can't wait for you to read either!**

**NOTE TO missions4life37: It's not exactly a dream. Yes, she's unconscious, but it is actually God letting her see what her life would have been like if she had stayed in D.C. after her Dad died. Unlike in a dream, time passes in this alternate world the same as her real world, but you'll find that out soon enough. Thanks for reading!**

**NOTE: Yes, I know the password is really lame. I just did it for story! She would DEFINITELY not make her passwords that easy!**

**TRIVIA: The date is significant. What is it?**

?-?

The whole team and Carla sat in Sue's room for hours not speaking. Carla sat on one side of the bed, Jack on the other. The rest of the team were in varied places, squeezed on the couch and chair in the room, and standing around as well. Howie was pacing, mumbling to himself. Myles watched him, annoyed, but didn't say anything, so as to not add more tension. They all were praying that she would wake up soon.

Later that evening, Sue's doctor came in.

"We'd like to attach Ms. Thomas to a EEG machine to see if there is any brain activity."

"Of course." Carla replied, moving away from her daughter so the nurse could attach the probes.

"Please, Lord. She's been through so much, but I need her." Carla whispered.

?-?

"I'm home!" Darcy said as she walked through her apartment door.

"Dinner's almost ready." Bobby replied from the kitchen.

Darcy came into the kitchen, smiling. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Of course, darlin'." He replied, bringing her closer.

Darcy smiled, but then she frowned. "You still need to tell me what's bothering you."

"I told you, nothing." He replied, going back to work on dinner and not looking at her.

"I know you better. You're hiding something, now what is it?"

Finally, Bobby looked at her. There was no arguing with this woman. "OK. I'll tell you during dinner."

?-?

After Jack left, Sue decided to adventure around the strange house. Once she got up, she realized she was hungry. Her first mission was to find the kitchen, so she went downstairs. She found the kitchen, and the two kids at the kitchen table, doing something.

When Mellody heard her mother, she looked up. "Look, Mommy, we're doing our schoolwork, without you even asking!" she said and signed.

Sue smiled. "Thank you." She replied, then went to see what was in the fridge. She found some yogurt, so she grabbed that.

"You keep doing a good job. I will be around the house if you need me." Sue said before she left the kitchen. Chris nodded and signed "OK."

She smiled as she looked around the living room. There were walls of pictures of she, Jack, Mellody and Chris around the house. "Boy, they did a great job of photoshopping these pictures." She thought to herself, looking closely at one, trying to see if she could see the edit line, only to look away from it unsuccessfully. Then she found some photo albums in the living room bookcase.

"Wow," she said to herself. She saw hundreds of pictures. Pictures that couldn't have happened, even if it was staged. Sue laughed. "There's that horrible haircut I had in 2010." She said to herself as she looked at the picture of she and Jack at what looked like a party. "2010?" she thought. "I was in Ohio in 2010, not D.C." she frowned as she looked at the pictures. There were hundreds that were taken between 2009 and 2019. Then she saw something alarming. There were pictures of when she was pregnant. "Pregnant?!" she thought, almost aloud.

Thankfully, she saw that the phone was blinking and ringing. She got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hi, it's Lucy. How are you? I know we haven't talked in a bit. It's been crazy busy here. There's been some weird things going on."

"Weird?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. Would you believe someone was impersonating Mark? They didn't catch him yet, but they think we're safe." She replied.

"Didn't we catch him?" she thought to herself, frowning.

Just then, Chris pulled on Sue. She looked down.

"ME HUNGRY." He signed.

She signed OK back, and she said to Lucy, "Luce, I gotta go. I will talk to you later though, OK?"

"Sure. Bye."

Once she hung up, she looked at her watch. It was 4:30.

"We better go get a snack, huh?" Sue smiled at Chris. He nodded.

After having a snack with the kids, Sue continued to adventure. She found a small office, and a laptop. "This must be what Jack was talking about." She said to herself, and tried logging in to her work email. It didn't work. She frowned.

"Username, SThomas. Password, ILoveLevi2002. That's right. Why is it not working?"

Her eyes diverted to a photo on the desk. It was her and Jack obviously at their wedding, as he was in a tux and she in a wedding gown. At the bottom, it said, "Sue and Jack Hudson forever. October 13th, 2009" Sue took in a breath at the realization. She then got an idea.

"Username, SHudson. Password," she paused to think. Then she smiled. "Password, ILoveJack2009." It worked. She was in her account. She frowned at it, but she would have to figure out why her account username and password was changed later. She wanted to see what she was last working on, according to her emails. She found various cases, both ones she remembered and ones she didn't. On some of them, the lead agent was different than Jack's, on a different team altogether. She looked for the specific case she originally started looking for. "Lucy's case is not here!" Sue said to herself in shock. She quickly got up only to find Jack in the doorway.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Jack, do you remember last week when we solved Lucy and Mark's case?" she asked excitedly.

Jack frowned. "No, what case?"

"Remember, we went to Albuquerque and met your friend Dave, and we caught Sutton?"

"Jack frowned some more. "How do you know Dave? He moved away from D.C. years ago, before we met, and we didn't go anywhere last week. Are you sure you're OK?" he asked, remembering what happened that morning.

"I'm fine. You have to call Dave and get him to catch Bruce Sutton impersonating Dave's boss, Victor. If you don't, they'll have some major problems." Sue demanded.

Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"If you don't do it, I'm leaving. I'll go to Albuquerque myself to catch him."

"Alright! I'll do it!" Jack exclaimed, taking out his phone. Determined women won't take no for an answer.

She watched him talk on the phone. His expressions went from "she's crazy" to "she's right?!" to "Thank God she knew this". Once he got off the phone, he said to her, "How on earth did you know that?"

"I told you. You didn't believe me." Sue said, upset that he didn't believe her.

"I know, but how could you? We haven't been anywhere, or talked to anyone regarding this. I'm confused."

"Well, you're going to stay confused. I'm making dinner." Sue responded, walking towards the kitchen in a huff.


	4. Chapter 4 CONGRATULATONS roban05!

**NOTE TO roban05: Wow, really? I would have never guessed, your English is so good! And you are correct! October 13th, 2002, the world met Sue, and she met all her new friends! (and Jack, of course. That is why they got married on that day in her alternate world)**

**NOTE: Alright, so this chapter may sound a bit sketchy, but know that I am a Christian, and just so you know, they don't do anything, if you know what I mean. (What would you do if you found yourself in an alternate world where you're married? ) I know movies that have alternate universes (like What If) usually make an argument where the guy sleeps on the couch, but I didn't want to do that to Jack. I think they're safe together, don't you?**

**TRIVIA: What is Sue's favorite way of watching TV?**

?-?

All everyone could do was stare at that EEG.

"What does that mean?" Carla asked nervously, watching the EEG spike up.

"Maybe she's dreaming about something." Sarah surmised.

"I'm calling the doctor." Carla said as she pressed the button.

Within the minute, a nurse came in. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering why the EEG is spiking?" Carla asked.

The nurse came closer to look at the results. "I would presume that there was some excitement or something in her dreams. It's a good sign. It shows that there is still brain activity. If there wasn't, we'd be looking at a very grim situation.

"Thank you for your explanation." Carla said before the nurse left. Jack grimly smiled at Carla when she looked at him.

?-?

"So, what's going on?" Darcy asked, concerned.

Bobby sighed. He might as well get it over with and out in the open. "In short, I'm afraid. I know it's not rational, but I'm afraid that if I go back, everything I know will be turned upside down. I'm afraid he will get the both of us again. And the next time won't be as nice. That my world in Washington will be different. That I'm different." He paused, then said softly, "That I'll lose you."

"But those are all irrational fears. He's safe in prison, not getting out anytime soon." Darcy said softly in return. "And you're not losing me any time soon either." She smiled.

"I know, but I can't help them. I know they're normal after trauma, but usually the nightmares go away by now." He turned away, not wanting to show her this side of him.

Darcy paused to think. "I think what you need to do is to face your fear head-on." She replied determinedly. "Get on a flight back to D.C. If you don't like it, come back here." She smiled at him.

He sadly smiled back at her. When she said it, it sounded so easy. When he thought of it, it was not.

?-?

All through dinner, all Sue could do was stare at Jack. She was still confused as to what was going on, so she was very curious, but didn't want to scare him any more than she already did.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Mhm? Did you say something?" Sue asked.

"You're staring at me. Is there something wrong?" Jack asked, confused.

Sue shook her head. "Sorry, I was just thinking, and you were in the way."

Jack laughed. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Sue replied, not laughing.

"It's OK, it was just funny." He replied, still laughing. Sue smiled. It was kind-of funny when she thought about it. But that didn't answer the question as to why she was here.

Soon enough, everyone was finished with dinner. Sue got up and picked up the dishes to take them to the sink. She started washing them.

Jack came up a few seconds later with more dishes. She turned to him, shutting off the water. "How did we get here?" she whispered to him.

He looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"How did we get this life, these kids…" she trailed off, looking at Mellody and Chris, now coloring in a coloring book on the half-cleaned table.

"With a lot of luck, and a lot of help from God." He replied smiling when she looked back at him.

She returned the smile, but her smile was a bit more reserved. It still didn't answer her questions. But those questions would have to wait until later.

?-?

"I'm so sorry, but if I want to get to my plane on time in the morning, I have to leave now to get some sleep."

Jack looked up at Sarah. "Of course. Thank you for staying as long as you did. What time is it anyway?"

Sarah looked at her watch. "10:09." She then looked at the worn out agent. The stress of the whole scenario could be seen in his face. "Please keep me updated, OK?"

He sadly smiled at her. "Of course."

With that, she left.

"Mya then got up. "I've got to go too. Me and Maddy will come by tomorrow, OK?"

"Thank you." Jack then looked at Sue. "Please wake up soon," he prayed silently as he heard the rest of the people started getting up. He knew they were leaving too. Before each of them left, they gave their hopes and well wishes, and promises to visit. Soon, the only people in the room were Sue of course, Carla, who was sleeping on the other side of the bed, and Jack on the other side. No matter how long it took, he was going to see her smiling face again. He would fight anything for her to come back. No matter what the consequences were. He needed her more than he had ever realized.

?-?

Jack tucked in the kids a bit ago, and he and Sue were sitting on the couch, watching a movie her favorite way. Once it ended, Jack got up.

"Ready for bed?" he said and signed.

"Uh," she paused. This was going to be interesting. "Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

Jack nodded and signed OK as he tiredly walked towards the stairs.

Sue looked the opposite direction. "What'll I do? I can't say I'm sick. Any excuse I make up, he'll see right through me. He knows me too well." Sue sighed, sitting in silence for a few seconds, racking her brain for an excuse. "Oh well, might as well face the inevitable."

She walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She could see Jack was in the bathroom since she could see the light on underneath the closed door, so she knew she had a few seconds to change. She quickly found her pajama drawer, and found the most covering pajamas that was in the drawer. She quickly changed. Just as she was tying the tie on the pants, Jack came out.

"YOUR TURN" he signed, then bowed and waved towards the bathroom.

Sue smiled and signed "THANK YOU" as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once she finished, she came out again. Jack already looked asleep, but when she gingerly got in the other side of the bed, he opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. She nervously smiled back, and laid down on her side on the edge of the bed.

Jack waved at her. "You can come a bit closer, I don't bite!" he joked.

"I know, I'm comfortable here." She quickly smiled at him, then closed her eyes. She felt him move around in the bed. When she opened one eye to see what was going on once he settled, she was startled when all she saw was Jack's face, smiling at her. "Hello." They were inches apart.

"Jack, you scared me!"

"I just wanted to be near the love of my life." He continued. "C'mon, lay by me."

Sue gave up. She knew he wasn't going to give up. "Alright."

Jack smiled as he leaned over to shut off the light. He then laid right next to her, holding hands. And that is how they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE TO roban05 & missions4life37: Yes, she watches things with subtitles. But her favorite way of watching is sound and subtitles off, making up silly comments when the person on screen turns away. She had only done this with her friend Judy when she was little, and later, Lucy. Of course she had to do it with Jack after they got married. You can find the reference to this in the pilot episode. Honestly for me, I always don't really like pilots compared to the rest of the show since the actors are still finding their characters, so I always forget what was mentioned in there. With Sue's pilot, there's a lot of information in there! I forgot sooo much until I rewatched it!**

**NOTE: I was going through my emails the other day, and I found a review from JeanneJam in May that I never read. It was about my Bobby/Darcy pairing, and how she's read fanfics with mind blowing pairings. I have too. Who on earth would pair Sue with Bobby, when EVERYONE knows she's perfect with Jack? I think I even read one (or at least started it. If it's a pairing I really don't like, I don't read it. I don't mind some Bobby/Tara fanfics.) where Sue and Myles were paired! I have even seen Jack paired with Tara, which is a lot better than a Sue/Bobby pairing. Oh, and Sue/David. I don't like that combo. Sorry, I just had to comment on that lost comment!**

**NOTE: As the nurse points out and as we all know, Sue is not your typical coma patient. It's common knowledge that coma patients can hear and communicate with the world by squeezing a hand yes or no to a question, moving, etc., but what about Deaf coma patients? I did not do research on that (but honestly, that would be really interesting), but I believe God would let them still communicate, and that is what He does in my story, through various ways throughout her being in a coma, though none are clearly defined (though you could probably guss some of them). It's just God's way. He can do anything He wants to!**

?-?

Jack awoke early in the morning to a nurse checking Sue's vitals. He saw Carla had moved to the couch, but he was somehow laying in Sue's hospital bed, his legs hanging off, but his hand was holding Sue's. Somehow she must've turned on her side during the night, and had cuddled next to him. He didn't even remember how he had moved from the chair to the bed.

"She must really like you." The nurse said once she saw he was awake.

He tiredly smiled. "Yeah." He slowly got up from the position, and stood up and walked around the room a bit to release his stiff muscles.

"Wait." The nurse said when he stood up. "Go like that again."

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

"Like how you were, holding her hand."

"OK?" he said as he laid back down next to Sue, holding her hand the same way.

"Yes! Come here and look at this."

Jack got up again and came over to the other side by the nurse. "What am I looking at?"

"See this? This was when you were laying by her." She pointed at the computer EEG results. "Then see this drop? That was when you got up."

"What does this mean?" he asked, confused.

"It means that when your near, she has more brain activity than when you're not."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. I would suggest that you stay by her as much as possible. That might bring her back quicker. It's a connection to this world. I know she's Deaf, so I know she doesn't hear, so she's not like the other coma patients. I don't know what it is, maybe it's your smell, your touch, or maybe your energy, but keep on doing it. It's good for her."

"Alright, thank you." Jack said as she left. As soon as she did, he went back to the bed and laid down next to her. If this would bring her back to him, he would do anything.

"No matter what, I love you, Sue." He whispered in her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear it. It was good for him to hear himself say it to her.

?-?

"No matter what, I love you, Sue." Jack said before he walked out of the bedroom in the morning. Sue smiled. She was still in bed, not wanting to get up. But she had to, especially when Chris and Mellody came bounding in the room.

"US-TWO WANT BREAKFAST" Mellody signed.

"Alright, let's go find something to eat." She smiled as she got up.

?-?

"How's Sue?" Maddy asked as she, Mya and Troy came in the hospital room.

"The same." Jack said and signed, still sitting in Sue's bed. He was now sitting upright, trying to eat some breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Mya said and signed, totally confused.

"Trying to eat my cereal." He said as he held up a spoonful to his mouth.

"No, why are you in Sue's bed?"

"Well, you know how people in comas can hear? Because Sue is Deaf, she doesn't get that privilege, but when I laid here last night, her EEG levels were higher than when I walked away, so the nurse and the doctor that just left about 20 minutes ago said that I should stay here for as long as need be to keep her brain levels up, and hope."

"What about hope?" D asked as he and Donna came in.

Jack reiterated what he just said.

"It's very interesting." Maddy said when he finished. "I just hope she wakes up soon."

"We all do." Myles said sadly as he too walked in the room.

Jack smiled at all his friends coming to support Sue in her time of need.

?-?

"I booked you on a flight that leaves on Thanksgiving morning, I hope you don't mind." Darcy said as she closed her laptop.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't really celebrate with anyone other than my friends, so I don't mind."

"This is for your own good, and you know it." Darcy reminded him.

"I know." He responded. So many thoughts were going through his head, but he pushed them all away. Or at least he tried to.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIVIA: Who's Drew? (he's an ACC, but I want you to guess who he is [why/how Sarah knows him]. I left it really open to see what you guess!) Clue: I wrote Sarah's part of the story Hallmark-style. I love Hallmark movies, but didn't know I could write them, until now. (lol) When I read what I wrote on Sarah's part, I feel like I'm watching a Hallmark!**

?-?

"Hi Mom." Sarah said when her mom opened the door.

"Sarah! I've missed you so much!" Janet said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "How are you?" she asked once she let her daughter go.

Sarah smiled. "Good."

"Bruce, look who's here!" Janet said as she walked deeper into the house.

"Hi, Dad," Sarah said when Bruce came out from behind the kitchen wall.

"Sarah! We just finished breakfast. If you'd like something, I'd be more than happy to make it." Bruce replied happily, glad to see his daughter.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm good. I just came over for Thanksgiving. And maybe a little bit of relaxation." She chucked a bit.

"Well, that's good!" Janet replied. "Why don't you come right over and tell us all about your job with the FBI." She pushed Sarah towards the living room couch.

"There's not much to tell." She shrugged.

"Oh yes there is! How are your coworkers? How is Washington? Do you like it? Are you dating anyone?" Janet started

"Mom, I talk to you twice a week. You know all that already."

"I haven't heard it." Said a voice behind her.

Sarah looked behind her. "Drew?" she said with mixed feelings.

Drew came closer. "Yup, right here."

"I thought you were in Montana?" Sarah asked.

"He came back two years ago. That's how long you haven't visited." Janet replied.

"Janet! Our daughter's busy." Bruce replied.

All Sarah could do was stare at Drew. She didn't hear a thing her parents said.

?-?

When Sue and the kids came down in the kitchen, they found Jack making pancakes.

"Since when do you cook?" Sue asked, laughing.

Jack looked at her questingly. "Uh, since always."

Sue laughed at the response.

"Anyways, you taught me this recipe 5 years ago." He replied, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sue laughed and blushed a bit.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, seeing her blush.

She nodded. "It's just hot over here." She said as she walked over to the table to get the kids ready for their breakfast. Once everyone was settled, Jack brought over the pancakes.

"Mhm, these are sooo good!" Sue said, her mouth still full of a piece of pancake.

"You have them every weekend." Jack replied, looking at her confused.

"I uh, I think I just really needed them today." She composed herself.

Jack seemed satisfied with the answer. After a few seconds of eating, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?... OK,… yeah, I'll be right there." He said as he hung up.

"I've got to go. I'll be back in a little bit." He said to Sue, then leaned over to kiss her forehead, then went over to kiss the kids before he left.

"Bye," Sue said sadly as she watched him leave. She was really enjoying his almost constant company. She could get used to this reeeeaal easy.

?-?

Jack was napping while Carla was out getting some fresh air. She needed it. Jack could see how Sue was just like her mother at times, especially her stubbornness. Like Mother, like Daughter. Jack smiled at the thought, and remembered the first time that he and Sue met. He didn't know what hit him. Later on, he'd realized he fell in love with her that very moment she barged in the bullpen, thinking it was HR, though he didn't know it at the time. And then again when they had lunch together and she read Myles conversation, and then again when she told him about her best friend Judy, and several hundred other moments after that, each time, his love growing stronger. After she left, he tried burying that love, but it would always resurface when he would least expect it. Now, the moment that they had a chance again, this happens. He just had to see her again. He sent out another prayer to God, which was probably the millionth prayer regarding the same topic. But he wouldn't give up hope until all hope was gone.

During his thoughts, his phone rang.

"Hello?... OK,… yeah, I'll be right there." He said as he hung up. He slowly got out of the hospital bed.

"I've got to go. I'll be back in a little bit." He said to Sue, then leaned over to kiss her forehead before he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7 CONGRATULATIONSmissions4life!

**CONGRATULATIONS missions4life37: Yes, old boyfriend, High School, no, But you still get a chapter!**

**NOTE: So I haven't really put anything personal in these stories (other than loosely basing one of my ACC's on myself, but I know that's normal. All writers put themselves in their stories. Actually, she morphed into me. I never really intended it. She's not 100%, but some of her stuff is true about me, though I won't tell you what :) ), but I thought I would put some personal things specifically in here, since it is a Thanksgiving story. Thanksgiving is about friends and family getting together to celebrate the founding of the United States, so I decided to add my friend as a every once in a while reoccurring ACC. And that leads me to the trivia;**

**TRIVIA: Which ACC is me, and which ACC is my friend? (clue: my friend's ACC is new to this chapter.) Guess one correctly, get a chapter. Guess both correctly, get TWO chapters! **

?-?

Sarah and Drew went outside to talk privately.

"So, how are you?" Sarah started, trying to break the ice.

"Good," Drew answered, looking at the sidewalk they were walking on.

Sarah shivered. Minnesota seemed colder than she remembered.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Drew asked, seeing her shiver.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm fine."

They walked down the street in silence. Eventually, they reached the park where the two met 25 years prior. The both of them looked at it with both fond and regretful memories. Sarah remembered meeting him on the swing set. It was her turn to swing, but she gave Drew the swing, and they became best friends after that. Until 13 years later, when she said she wanted to go to a college in New York, while he wanted to go to a community college in Minnesota. That was the day they stopped talking.

"Look," Drew said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. Letting you go was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Then why did you?" Sarah replied sharply, finally looking at him, a tear in her eye.

Drew opened his mouth to respond, but he got interrupted.

"Sarah? Is that you?"

"Grace!" Sarah responded to her old friend. "How are you? It's been forever!" she wiped the tear away from her eye.

"Good! Why are you here?" Grace responded.

Grace came up to her, and she and Sarah started walking away from Drew. He just watched them in bewilderment.

?-?

"What's up?" Jack asked as he walked through the hospital's front doors.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, away from prying ears."

Jack shrugged. "Sure. Let's go sit over there." He pointed to a nearby bench.

The two sat down on a bench nearby.

"I'm worried about you."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Worried about me?"

"No really, I am. I saw how you were 10 years ago, and I see how you are now. If you don't tell her how you feel now, you're going to regret it your whole life, even if she never wakes up. You need to tell her, even if she can't hear you. Her spirit will know. And if she does wake up, just tell her again." Myles smiled, then got serious again. "I've had regrets about what I didn't say to people, and I don't want you to have that too. It's a horrible feeling."

Jack laughed, despite the situation. He never expected Myles to have this conversation. D, yes. Myles, no. Deep down, he knew he was right, but it was so hard 15 years ago when she almost left for New York to try to tell her, it would be so much harder now, especially without knowing if she will wake up. At least he told her part of it already about a month prior. He took a breath, then let it out and closed his eyes. He pictured Sue in various situations throughout the almost 20 years of knowing her. And he loved every second of it, never wanting to let go of a single millisecond. "Alright, I'll do it." He finally responded. With that, he got up and walked back into the hospital.

?-?

Mya and Maddy just came back from the hospital when the doorbell rang. Mya went to answer it.

"Surprise!"

"Katie! What are you doing here?" Mya exclaimed, excited.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Katie toyed with her. Mya just gave her a look.

"Yeah right."

"I came down to spend Thanksgiving with you." Katie said truthfully as she walked in the apartment.

"What about your own family?" Mya asked.

"I've spent 20-some odd Thanksgivings with them. I think I can spend one with a friend!" Katie smiled as she sat down on the couch. Mya followed suit.

"Well, this is going to be a very fun Thanksgiving!" Mya said excitedly. "Other than Sue, I mean." Mya frowned.

"Who's Sue?" Katie asked.

Mya went on to tell her old friend what had happened.

?-?

Sue was cleaning up the breakfast dishes when she saw the light for the doorbell. She dried her hands, and went to answer the door.

"Mya!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, is Jack here?" Mya responded, looking around the house from the doorway.

Sue shook her head. "He left about 15 minutes ago, I don't know where he's at."

Mya looked at her, frustrated. "He's not answering his phone, and I have some important information about the case we're working on."

"Can I ask what case?" Sue asked curiously.

Mya shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh. Well, if he comes back here, I'll let him know you're looking for him!"

Mya quickly smiled. "Thanks." With that, she left.

Sue frowned as she closed the door, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh well." She shrugged, and went back into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE TO Roban05: Good guess, but no :). You had a 50/50 chance, right? I'm actually Mya. I have never been as mean as her when you first met her, but just about every comment that she makes after everything let go (even some of the previous ones) are comments I would actually make, if I was in that situation. I would never make a lot of Sarah's comments. She's nice, but she's so put together (except when Drew's around :) ) and smooth, and I am not. She's the kind of person I'd love to be friends with, but that never really happens. One of the differences between Mya and myself is that she's a bold risk taker. I wish I was like her in that way. I'm more like Sarah, someone who stays on the safe side. When I'm writing Mya now, I'm asking myself, "would I say that?" Most of the time I answer yes!**

**Speaking of, has anyone done the Which Sue Thomas Character Are You on the internet? I did, and I got Sue. That's fairly accurate, with the questions given. My friend did it, and she got Lucy. I laughed so hard when she told me, she's nothing like Lucy!**

**THANK YOU: Someone signed my petition I started in May yesterday, and I know they had to be from here, since it's not live because I need one more signature before it goes live. I'm not going to say their name, but you know who you are. Thank you so much! (for anyone else who'd like to sign, just delete the spaces; chng .it/ WBXGtHbc )**

**NOTE: Warning: Fluff and stuff coming your way! I'm not great at emotional, telling of the heart kind-of stuff, so sorry if it sounds a bit too cliché and fake. I tried my hardest!**

**NOTE 2: I just realized I had the word 'videos' all over the chapter (and I think Jack said that as well a couple chapters ago) I'm yelling at myself-They're not videos! They're files! If you find any others in this chapter that I had missed, maybe you'll get a new chapter… ;)**

?-?

After she finished in the kitchen, Sue decided to go back into the office and check up on those files Tara had sent her the other day. Maybe that would help to find where Jack was. Then she could tell Mya where he was.

Once she logged on to her email, she saw the links to the recordings. They were taken in a mall. Sue spent the morning working, until she saw the light flash, knowing it was a sign for something, but it was all the lights, not the ones for the phone or the door. She turned around, and saw Jack. He must've flipped the switch a few times.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey." He returned the smile.

"Oh, Mya was looking for you."

Jack nodded. "I know. I talked to her." He nodded towards the computer. "You find anything?"

Sue shook her head. "Just normal, everyday conversation. What exactly am I looking for?"

"We don't know. Just to be safe, we're checking everything. We got a loose lead the other day, but we really have no idea what to look for."

Sue nodded. ""You know what? I'm starving. Would you like something to eat?" Sue asked, getting up.

"Nah, I'm good. Me and the guys got a Slappy's for lunch." Jack responded.

"Slappy's? Really?" Sue scrunched her nose. "What is it with men and Slappy's?" she mumbled to herself as she walked in the kitchen to prepare lunch for her and the kids.

?-?

Jack had just settled back down when Josh came in the room. "I've got a surprise for you!" he said, holding something behind his back. Once he got close to Jack, he handed him a bag.

"Slappy's!" Thank you!" he said as he looked in the bag and grabbed the burger.

"How are you doing?" Josh asked, watching Jack eat.

Jack nodded. "As best as could be, with the circumstances."

Josh sadly nodded.

Just then, Carla came in the room. She was faring much worse, and looked really stressed out and tired. As soon as she walked in the room, she scrunched up her nose. "What on God's green earth are you eating?"

"Slappy's." Jack replied, food still in his mouth.

"Well, it smells like a dead rodent."

Her response got the two men laughing hysterically.

"Slappy's makes the best food around!" Josh countered.

Carla just shook her head and sat on the couch. "Men." She muttered.

When Jack was done with his lunch, he said, "Carla, why don't you go home, take a shower, and rest?"

"I can't, Sue's still here."

"Sue wouldn't want you to be so worn out. I'll stay here. Josh can drive you home, and someone will pick you up in the morning. OK?"

Carla thought about it. "Alright, but I want to be picked up first thing in the morning!" she pointed her finger at Jack.

"No problem."

?-?

"Sarah!" Drew yelled, running down the porch steps of his parents' home, next door to Sarah's parents.

"What do you want?" she responded, not looking at him, and continuing walking.

"I just want to talk to you!" Drew almost yelled as he stepped in front of her.

Sarah pursed her lips. "What?"

"As I was saying before, I'm sorry!" he quieted down. "Could you please forgive me?"

"I don't know." She replied, walking around him, and going inside the house. Once inside, she leaned on the closed door, deep in thought.

?-?

Late in the afternoon, it was quiet, save for the occasional nurse to check Sue's vitals. Jack decided to do what Myles suggested. He got up real close to Sue, held her hand, and whispered into her ear.

"Sue, I love you. I always have, and I always will. I've loved you since the day you barged into my office." Jack chuckled. "I know I've never actually told you this, but I've tried so many times, I was just too chicken to do so. I loved you too much, I was afraid you didn't feel the same. But now, I need to tell you. No matter what. I love you, Sue Thomas, and no matter what happens, I always will. You are the one true love for me, and nothing's going to change that. Please come back to me. I don't know how I could live without you." With that, Jack was in tears. He gave her his heart. Now he waited for her answer.

?-?

Later that afternoon, Jack and Sue were alone. The kids had playdates, so the couple decided to have an afternoon alone together. They sat on the couch and played some games. Something Jack said they hadn't done in years, and missed. About halfway through one game, Sue stared at Jack.

"What?" he asked when he noticed her staring.

She continued staring for a few more seconds, then slightly shook her head. "Nothing. I just, I just got the most unusual feeling."

"What was it?" he asked curiously.

"This." She quickly leaned over to kiss him. At first, he was a bit surprised, but after about a second, he relaxed into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU! You know who you are who signed the petition :) That made it go live! I had actually given up on it, not really trying to bring Sue back at this point, as I have run out of ideas and emails. I guess God wants something to happen to encourage people to sign it! Thank you!**

**NOTE: So lately I've been watching Doc (mostly for Sue trivia, which I've found some really good ones you'll find in later chapters/stories!). Though the show is good, I like Sue wayyyy better. You can easily see how the Johnsons grew as writers, and show creators. The elements are there (great actors, good stories, etc.), but it's missing the magic Sue has. It also has some story and timeframe holes. Sometimes I think that it might be the next day, but rather it's a week later, and they hadn't established that. But I love seeing my favorite Sue actors in something else! (as well as Avonlea, Hallmark, and other Toronto actors) And somehow, it makes me love Sue more. I don't know how that happened, but I don't mind. :)**

**TRIVIA: OK, this trivia is REALLY far-fetched, but I just had to put it in for fun. One of our favorite Sue actors did some voices in Little Bear (kids program from the 90's). Who was it? (I actually grew up watching the VHS's and DVD's that they voice-acted (and still have them) , I watched two episodes to see if I could identify them, and I think I did. In the one, I think they're a skunk in the part of the episode called Exploring. Just randomly guess, I don't care. If anyone knows it, and/or guesses it correctly, I'll give them a new chapter!**

?-?

It was Sunday, so Carla decided to stay at home a bit longer to wait until her sons and their families came so they all could go together. They did, and they arrived to the hospital at just after 10 AM. Jack was still asleep when they walked in the room.

"Jack," Carla said, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he said, sleepily looking around.

"These are Sue's brothers, and their families.

Jack smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Why are you in Sue's bed?" what looked like the oldest brother asked.

"Somehow it keeps her brainwaves up. We've tried with me, but it didn't work. Whatever keeps her here on this earth, right?" Carla asked, looking at Jack at the last part.

"Ah, you're here." The doctor said as he walked in. "I have some good news."

Everyone stared at the doctor.

"Sue's swelling in her brain has gone down. Not to the point where she will wake up, but it's good that it has. From the rate the swelling went down, I would assume that the swelling will be almost gone by Tuesday. She might wake up any time after that."

"It's still not a definite?" Carla asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No, sorry, I can't guarantee anything. No matter how much research we do, we still don't know much about comas, so no one can guarantee anything."

Everyone looked grim, but they were thankful for the good news.

?-?

"Good morning!" Mya said as Katie got up. She had slept on the couch, which was evident, since she was holding her back with her hand. Katie painfully smiled at her friend.

"I must've slept funny."

"Sorry about that, if you want, I can sleep with Maddy, and you can have my bed tonight."

"No, it's fine." Katie said as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I wasn't really planning on much. I'll ask Maddy once she finishes brushing her teeth." Mya replied, setting out breakfast on the table. "What do you want to do?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know, whatever you want."

"That's not helpful!" Mya laugh-yelled. Katie laughed along with her.

?-?

Sarah did a great job avoiding Drew all Saturday afternoon, but she knew she wasn't going to be that lucky Sunday morning. His Dad was the pastor of their church, after all. She regretfully dressed up and came downstairs.

"Good morning!" Janet said as she saw her daughter descend down the stairs. She smiled at her Mom.

"Are you ready for church?"

She continued smiling, not saying a word.

"Not really," she mumbled when her Mom went back into the kitchen.

?-?

Early Sunday morning, Sue awake to a bright light blinking in her face. It was the doorbell light. She squinted as she looked around. Jack had obviously already gotten up. "How am I the late one up lately?" she thought to herself as she closed her eyes again.

As soon as she fell back asleep, she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to Jack.

"Your Mom and your brothers are here." He said.

"My what?" Sue said, waking up quickly and sitting up.

"Remember, your Mom and your brothers and their families were flying in from Ohio to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

Sue squinted her eyes shut. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jack nodded, then went downstairs.

?-?

All through church, instead of concentrating on the pastor, Sarah stole glances at Drew. If anyone asked her what was being said, she would answer she wouldn't know, yet she knew every move Drew made.

"Just go talk to him." Janet said, ¾ of the way through the service. Sarah sighed. She was right. There was too much tension. So much tension, if nothing was said, she knew it would eat at her when she got back home.

"You're right." She replied, almost inaudible.

?-?

Mya, Maddy and Katie decided to visit the museum that afternoon, yet all Mya and Maddy could think about was Sue. Katie was having the time of her life, though, so they stayed for her. It was cool, but it would be better if they knew their friend would be alright.

"Isn't this fun?" Katie asked, smiling.

Mya gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah."

Katie frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just our friend, Sue." Maddy explained.

Katie nodded. Yeah, Mya told me. I'm sorry to hear about her. Do you want to go visit her?"

"Would that be OK?" Mya asked.

"Sure!" Katie replied. "Let's just finish up here, OK?"

The sisters nodded.

?-?

"Hi!" Sue said excitedly as she came down the stairs. She gave all her family big hugs.

"It's been forever! You all need to come visit us in Ohio sometime. We all miss you," Carla said after she hugged her daughter. Then she turned to Mellody and Chris. "And I miss my grandkids too!" she gave them another hug. Knowing her Mom, she probably hugged the kids 10 times already. And it was evident on the two kids' faces.

Sue smiled. It was so wonderful to have her whole family here.

"Mommy," Chris asked, pulling on Sue's shirt.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Can me and my cousins go watch some Little Bear?" he said and signed.

Sue smiled. "Sure, but only one episode, OK?"

"OK," he said excitedly, running away, his younger cousins following.

?-?

"Drew." Sarah said to his back after church. He wheeled around.

Sara looked at the ground, unsure where to start. Finally she did. "I know I was wrong to blame it all on you. Sometimes I do that, and I hate that part about me. Do you think maybe," she paused, looking up at him finally. "Maybe we could start over again?" she looked back at him.

Drew smiled. "Of course."

They went in closer for a hug. It was a bit awkward at first, but they eased into it.

Sarah sighed. It almost felt as if time had stayed still, like they were still in high school. Like she had never left.

"Besides," Drew said after their hug. "We are spending Thanksgiving together. We needed to forgive and forget sometime this week." He smiled at her.

"Ooh," she play slapped him on the arm. It was good to be friends with him again. Maybe more than friends, eventually.


	10. Chapter 10 CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375!

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375! I'm so surprised anyone guessed! I'm not either, but it's popular in the US as well (or at least where I live), the actors were just in Toronto (just like so many programs.) Enjoy the new chapter!**

**TRIVIA: What episode was Jack telling the girls about?**

?-?

Sue enjoyed lunch with her family. She enjoyed watching them laugh and play with each other, and their interaction with Jack and the kids. She knew that what she was seeing wasn't in the dimension she really lived in, but she prayed that this moment could happen in her own dimension. She loved this life more than she ever thought she could. Just being next to Jack knowing she was his and he was hers was an amazing feeling. And how he acts after they had been married for almost 10 years. Why couldn't she see this sooner, and caved many years ago? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Sue?" Jack waved.

"Huh?" She responded, getting out of her little daydream.

"Do you want more broccoli?" Jack asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm good."

"I'll take some!" Mellody exclaimed. The adults looked at her in confusion.

"What? Not all kids hate broccoli!"

That made them laugh.

After lunch, Carla came over to Sue. "I was wondering, what are you planning to make for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I, I haven't really thought about it." She confessed.

"Ah! Well, let's fix that!" Carla said, leading her daughter into the kitchen.

?-?

Later that evening, Mya, Maddy and Katie went to visit Sue.

"Hey, how is she?" Mya asked as they walked in.

"The same." Jack replied after taking a spoonful of soup. He was sitting on the bed, with the soup on the little roller table.

"This is Jack, who should be Sue's boyfriend." Mya explained to Katie with a smirk.

"Ooh, should be?" Katie smiled widely.

"They are head over heels in love with each other, yet they won't admit it to each other." Mya loudly whispered.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, hearing her whisper. All the girls laughed loudly.

The girls stayed for a while, Jack told them a few stories from when Sue was working at the FBI the first time, but it was late, and they needed to get home.

"Did she really get kidnapped because a guy was afraid that he was being shot at?" Katie asked. Jack nodded.

"Oh gosh, we gotta go." Mya said, looking at her watch.

"Do you need anything?" Maddy asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, but thanks for asking." Jack sadly smiled at the three young women.

?-?

Monday came, and Sue had fun making breakfast for everyone. Just as she was finishing, Jack came down in his suit, ready for work. She didn't know why, but he looked especially handsome. Maybe it was because she saw him in jeans and a t-shirt all weekend. Whatever the reason, she smiled widely as she could when he came in the room.

Almost immediately after he walked in, he grabbed his phone. The conversation was short, and he came by her immediately after he hung up.

"That was Tara. We got a lead, I need to go."

"But you haven't eaten!" Sue complained.

He grabbed a apple. "Now I have." He smiled and winked at her as he walked out of the kitchen, taking a bite of the apple.

"Humph." She replied to herself as she finished breakfast for everyone else.

?-?

Early Monday morning, Tara came into Sue's room, computer in hand. Carla and the rest of the family left late the previous afternoon, and would be back later in the day, so Jack was the only one there, and he woke up early.

"What's up?"

"We've got a lead on a Black Friday bomb threat." She said as she sat down and opened her computer.

"OK, why are you telling me this? I'm not coming back to work until Sue's better, or at least conscious."

Tara smiled. I know, I just want to keep you informed. You are the lead agent on the team." She looked down at her computer. "We got a notification of a anonymous threat at a local mall the other day. Nothing else suspicious, so we will have to watch it."

"Any surveillance recordings?" Jack asked.

Tara looked form Jack to Sue.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"We'll get the recordings, but honestly I don't think we'll get much off of them, without..." Tara started.

"Well, let's get as much as we can."

Tara quickly nodded as she opened something on her computer to show Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**TRIVIA: Why on earth would Jack so longingly look at a 2002 quarter? (Clue: look at one (or search the internet) and you'll find out! :) [there's multiple designs, I'm looking for a specific one])**

**BTW, you can answer either this or last posts' trivia. The last one is still valid until Wednesday!**

?-?

The next few days were quiet for everyone. No new news on Sue, yet everyone constantly visited her, and made Jack comfortable. He hadn't left the hospital since she'd arrived, so Myles went and got some essentials Monday afternoon for him from his apartment. Other than taking a shower in the hospital room and getting food every once in a while, he never left her side.

Sue's family came by every day, and stayed by her as well. Just about everyone else on the team came by for a little bit each day as well. On Monday afternoon, a few friends from a few other departments came by, including Amy. Jack just smiled through it, watching everyone almost give up on her. But he didn't. He was going to see her again, no matter what.

?-?

Sarah and Drew realized how much they lost when they broke up. They spent every waking minute with each other over the course of the next few days, trying to make up for lost time. Sarah couldn't believe how much she missed him. She thought she was fine, but when she thought about it, she realized she missed him every waking minute of her life. She was glad he was back in it now. She smiled as she thought of this.

"Sarah?" Drew asked.

"Huh?" she asked, coming out of her daydream.

"I was asking what you were doing after Thanksgiving."

"Going back to work, of course." She replied.

"Oh." Drew looked at his half-eaten hamburger.

"What?" she looked at him, trying to see his face.

"I was just, I was hoping you were coming back home."

Sarah smiled. "Sorry, I love my job in Washington." She took a bite of a French fry. "Maybe you could come visit?"

Drew smiled widely. "I could, couldn't I?"

?-?

Jack went downstairs to the cafeteria for a bit to stretch his legs. Carla was sitting with her, so he knew he had a few minutes. He looked at all the food, but he wasn't really hungry. Ultimately, he decided on just coffee.

"That'll be $4.25." the cashier said.

He fumbled through his pocket, searching for a quarter. When he did, he looked at the 2002 quarter and smiled.

"Sir?" the young woman asked, confused why he was looking so longingly at a quarter.

Jack looked up. "Oh, yeah, here." He replied distractedly, handing her the five dollar bill and the quarter. Before he dropped the quarter in her hand, he paused, almost as if he couldn't let it go. But he had to. Finally, after a few more seconds, he did.

The young woman eyed him as she got his dollar out of the drawer, and handed it and his receipt to him. Jack quickly smiled, grabbed his coffee, and quickly walked back up to Sue's room.

Once he entered his room, he sighed.

"Please come back." He whispered as he sat down next to her again.

?-?

"Mom, come on, I think I can make Thanksgiving dinner the way that I want. I am old enough, I have a husband and two kids!" Sue exclaimed, exasperated. "Did I really just say that?" she thought to herself. She knew this wasn't real life, but somehow this new world felt so natural, she fit right in it so well.

"I know, honey, but your brothers love the way I do Thanksgiving." Carla replied.

"They'll like the way I can do it as well! Just give me a chance!"

Carla pursed her lips. "Alright. It's your home. Do what you want." With that, she left the kitchen.

Sue looked at her mother with wide eyes, following her. Once she disappeared from the door, Jack appeared.

"Did I just read her right?" she asked him.

"I think your lip reading abilities are amazing." Jack replied, pulling her in his arms. Sue just continued to stare at the door. "I just never saw my Mom give up like that."

Jack gently pulled Sue's head away from the door, and faced it towards him. "She knows you're a grown, married woman." He smiled.

"Yeah, but-" Sue looked back at the door.

She could feel Jack's laughter against her chest. She couldn't handle her amazement, and she didn't care.

Jack pulled away, and Sue looked at him.

"We're collecting some new surveillance recordings tomorrow, do you think you could come into the office in the morning with me? I thought your Mom could watch the kids…"

Sue smiled widely. "Sure!" She was excited to see what tomorrow had in store for her.


	12. Chapter 12CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375 part1

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375 (part 1)! Yup, you got the episode right! Part 2 of your trivia answer will be up in about 10 minutes!**

?-?

Tuesday morning came, and Sue was ecstatic to see how the bullpen looked in this world. She was shocked to find it the same, except for one thing-

"Bobby!" Sue exclaimed as she walked in.

"Hey, Sheila." Bobby smiled.

Sue frowned. "I thought you-" she looked away. She couldn't place it, but somehow if she would've stayed, Bobby wouldn't've gone to LA.

"Thought I what?" he asked her, seeing she was in another world, literally.

Sue recovered, smiling. "Nothing."

Bobby smiled back at her. Then he remembered something. "Oh, I have new pictures!" he said as he went to his desk.

Tara waved for her attention. "OFFICE COME IN YOU HATE?" she smiled at her joke.

Sue laughed, but didn't really understand it. She looked at Jack.

"Just because we have kids doesn't mean we want to see every single picture of yours!" Jack said to Bobby, laughing.

Bobby waved him off, and showed Sue the pictures of a little boy, about 5 years old, holding a baseball bat. If she didn't know better, this little kid looked exactly like Bobby. Sue looked back at him, smiling, hoping for a explanation.

"Darcy and I are letting him take baseball lessons. He loves them." Bobby said proudly.

"Well, I'm happy for you." She smiled as she handed the photos back.

She looked at Tara, who was looking into space longingly. She walked over to her.

"What's wrong? Sue said and signed.

Tara sighed. "I just wish I could find someone. You all have someone, even Myles, except me."

Sue sadly smiled. "You'll find someone. I know there's someone out there for you."

Jack touched her shoulder. Sue turned to face him. She wheeled around so fast that she didn't realize how close he really was, and they were about an inch away from each other. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Jack said,

"I have the videos."

Sue quickly nodded, and followed him.

?-?

Jack was daydreaming as he stroked Sue's hair. He was remembering all the times he had gotten mad at her. Now he regretted every moment, even though Sue never blamed him. She understood. "How could I have been so stupid?" he thought, almost aloud. It ultimately came out as a murmur.

"Talking to yourself?" Tara asked as she walked in.

"Huh? No," Jack covered his tracks.

"We were able to get some surveillance tapes today, do you want to watch them with me, to you know," she nodded towards Sue.

Jack shrugged. "Sure, but I've got to stay here. I have to make sure her brain levels stay up."

"No problem." Tara smiled a bit as she set her computer up so that they both could watch.

?-?

Myles was sitting in his chair in the bullpen, thinking. It was no use working, as no one else on the team really was, except for Tara. But that was how she processed things-burying herself in her computer. And it seemed like Mya was following in her footsteps.

"Did you know if you google "cute puppy videos", over 108,000,000 results come up?" Mya asked no one in particular.

No one replied.

Then again, it was only her, Josh and Myles in the room. And Josh was rocking out to some music. Mya laughed. That looked like her most of the time. This time, it was flipped.

"What's with all the glum faces?" Catharine asked as she walked in the room.

Mya glared at her. "Wait, you actually have compassion?"

Catharine and Myles glared at her.

"Sue is in a coma right now. No one can work properly right now." Myles explained when Catharine came closer.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied sadly.

Myles put his head in his hands as he leaned on his desk. "I can't do anything about it, and the whole team is hurting." He paused as he grit his teeth. "All I can think is to take this gun and shoot-" he had his hand over his gun.

"Myles!" Mya yelled. "Howie didn't mean for it to happen!"

"But it did." He growled.

"And Sue'll be alright! Just wait and see!" Mya coaxed.

?-?

"Hey, How's Sue?" Sarah asked Jack when she called him later Tuesday evening.

"The same." He replied. He sounded hoarse and worn out.

Sarah paused, not knowing what to say.

"I've been praying so hard, and you know, I'm not very much of a praying man most of the time. In fact, I feel the closest to God when I'm with Sue. Her faith is so strong, you can't help but feel it. I just don't know what to do." He sighed deeply into the phone.

"Keep on praying. God will hear you. We've been praying here too. The whole church did on Sunday. Everything will come out the way God wants it." Sarah comforted him.

"But what if God wants it a different way than how I want it?" he whispered.

Sarah didn't have an answer for him.


	13. Chapter 13CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375 part2

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375 (part 2)! Funny story. As I was going through some change, I looked at a quarter, only to find the 2002 Ohio quarter staring back at me. I had recently finished this story, but I knew I HAD to put that trivia in here! I wonder if anyone in the cast or crew knew that one of the quarters made in 2002 had Ohio on it?**

?-?

Bobby woke up with a start. He was having another nightmare, but he didn't dare tell Darcy. She would make him go to a specialist, of which he definitely didn't want to go to. He would get better on his own, right?

He looked at the clock. 4:16 AM. Tomorrow, he would be going home. Home. D.C. didn't feel like home anymore. It felt like another world. He didn't know how he would feel, and honestly, he didn't want to know anyways. But he would have to. He had to do it for Darcy.

?-?

"And you're going to get better, and fall in love, and maybe get married to that nice Jack. Maybe you'll even have a family. Whatever you want, dear. Just please, wake up." Jack heard Carla whisper when he came back in Sue's room. He went out to get some breakfast, and found her by her daughter's bedside.

"Hey." He tiredly said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

"How is she?" Carla asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head. "Same."

"I don't know what to do about Thanksgiving. It's not a holiday without my daughter." She said as she looked at Sue.

"She wouldn't want you to not have a holiday just because of her."

"I know, but what can I do? I have no energy to make a feast. I barely have enough to sit here."

"Do what you can. That's all she would want. A simple meal, just to celebrate family."

Carla nodded. "Maybe. But it won't be the same without her."

Jack nodded. "I know."

?-?

Sue was in the office on Wednesday as well. She was analyzing the videos, and found a connection. She called her husband over. "My husband." She smiled at the thought.

"What's up?" he said and signed.

"Look," she said, pointing to the computer screen. She had two different videos taken on two different days. Both showed the same man in the same location at the same time.

Jack shrugged. "So?"

"I think that's him."

Jack squinted at the video. "That doesn't look like a terrorist to me. Besides, he's eating. He's probably on a lunch break." He said, then turned to go back to his own desk.

"Jack," Sue followed him. "That's him. He sat in the same spot every day for over a week. Let's have Tara do facial recognition software on him."

Jack gave in to his wife. It was hard to say no to a stubborn woman. "Alright."

?-?

"Let's see, flour, sugar, turkey, breadcrumbs,"

"What are you doing?" Micah, Carla's oldest grandson asked.

Carla gave him her best smile, despite the situation, and her tiredness. "I'm making Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow."

"With Aunt Sue in the hospital?"

Carla nodded. "You don't want her to wake up and find out that there's no Thanksgiving, would you?" she leaned over to face him. He shook his head. "Now, would you like to help?"

Micah nodded eagerly. When food is involved, boys follow.

?-?

Jack waved to get Sue's attention. When she looked up, he said, "Looks like you might be right. We're going to arrest him for some minor suspected burglaries in the same mall, and ask him then."

Sue smiled as she watched the men leave, happy she was able to help, and that she was right.

?-?

That night, Jack couldn't sleep. This hospital was getting to him and he wanted to get up and run, or at least walk around for a while, but he didn't dare get up for fear of losing Sue. He never left her side for more than 15 minutes. He just couldn't do much more of waiting.

"Sue, I need you to wake up. I can't do this anymore. I need you, but if you don't want to come back, please, just go. I love you. I want to say this to you in person, not while you're in a coma. I want to say it when your beautiful smile is shining at me. When there's butterflies and unicorns flying above us." Jack laughed at his little joke. His niece was getting the better of him. "Please, my love, let me know you want to come back to me." He said as he gently stroked her hair.

During this conversation, ever so slightly, her hand found its' way to Jacks other hand, and she gently squeezed it. He looked at it and started laughing and crying. He quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Sue," he smiled widely. In that moment, he found a wave of energy he never knew he had. He also found hope.

?-?

That night, Sue couldn't sleep. They had caught the guy and he confessed, but that wasn't why she was still awake. She was thinking of how she was in this world, yet she knew she belonged in another. She loved parts of this world so much, being married to Jack, Mellody and Chris, Bobby being a Daddy, but she missed so much of her old life. Helping Lucy catch Sutton, Tara meeting Caleb, living with her Mom, Sunny. She could stay in this life forever, but then she wouldn't know how her other, real life would end up. Maybe it would end up like this. She turned in bed to see Jack, sound asleep on his side. She gently leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand gently.

"I love you, Jack Hudson. I need to get back to you." She whispered as she laid back down and promised herself she would try to get back to her real life, no matter how hard it was. She needed to tell this to him in person, in real life.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE TO Missions4life37: Don't worry, she will-in a few more chapters. I'm not the type of person to kill off favorite characters (I did read one fanfic where they killed off Bobby-ooh, I was so mad!), so you never have to worry about losing anyone!**

**NOTE: You get Wednesday's chapter a few hours early this week :)**

?-?

Thursday morning, Carla looked at all the food she made the day before. Sure it was a lot, but it actually got her mind off of Sue, so she just kept on cooking and baking all throughout the day. Instead of having breakfast food in the morning, the family had extra Thanksgiving food, and then would have some more later in the day. The kids enjoyed having a bit of desert for breakfast.

Carla sadly smiled as she looked at her family. Even though she loved them just as much, it just wouldn't be the same without her only daughter, especially on holidays.

?-?

Bobby took a deep breath as he looked at the airport. He had to go in bravely. He looked at Darcy, who was standing next to him, holding his arm.

"You ready?" she asked.

Bobby quickly nodded, then gave her a deep kiss. With that, he hurried into the terminal.

Darcy looked after him sadly.

"He needs to go back." She reminded herself.

?-?

"Please Jesus, let Sue get better soon." Mya heard Maddy pray aloud as she passed her sister's bedroom. Mya leaned against her doorway, sadly smiling. After a few minutes, Maddy saw her. They just looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Maddy burst into tears, running to her sister.

"She was the first person to take a chance on me here. How can I let her go?" she asked between sobs.

"I know, I know, we just have to trust God's plan." Mya whispered as she rubbed her sister's back.

After a few minutes of sobbing on her shoulder, Mya pulled Maddy away and smiled at her. "How about we go and pick out some flowers to bring to her room later? That way, she will wake up to a colorful room that smells beautiful!"

Still crying, Maddy nodded.

?-?

Jack awoke late in the morning. Immediately after he woke up, he remembered what happened last night. He smiled widely. He couldn't wait to see her smile again.

"What are you smiling about?" the nurse asked when she walked in a few minutes later.

"Sue's going to wake up soon." He proudly said to her, still smiling.

She looked at him skeptically, but said nothing.

At about 11:00, Carla came in alone. The kids wanted to stay and watch the parade, so everyone except her stayed behind, until a bit later, that is.

"The rest of the family will be here in a bi-what are you smiling about?" Carla interrupted herself, seeing Jack's smile.

"Sue's going to wake up." He replied excitedly.

"How do you know?" she asked, hope in her eyes and voice.

"I was talking to her, and I was asking if she wanted to come back, and she squeezed my hand."

"But she can't hear," Carla said almost in a whisper, amazed.

"Jack smiled wider. "I think God had something to do with it."

Carla looked at him, happy tears forming. "Oh Jesus, yes, Thank you Lord."

"She's been slightly moving all morning. It's been subtle, but maybe," he trailed off.

Carla hopefully smiled at him. They both had newfound energy in the hope of Sue waking up.


	15. Chapter 15

It was time for Thanksgiving dinner, so everyone gathered around the dinner table. Jack said the prayer, and everyone dug in. Sue smiled at her family enjoying the meal. She was right, her brothers enjoyed her version of Thanksgiving just as well as their Mom's. Carla seemed satisfied as well.

She was so happy watching them, but as she was watching them, she remembered her real life. What were they doing for Thanksgiving? She really needed to get back. But she would enjoy this all she could. Especially watching Mellody and Chris play with their cousins. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get to meet them again. She wanted to savor the moments with them all she could.

"Where's the mashed potatoes?" Carla asked.

"Oh, I forgot it, just a second." Sue said as she got up.

As she was walking to the kitchen, she didn't notice the Hot Wheels car on the floor, stepped on it, and slipped and fell. Everything went black.

?-?

The first time Sue opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She could see moving objects, but she couldn't tell who they were, or what was going on. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to ask where she was, who was there, but somehow, her voice wasn't there. Her head felt groggy, so she decided to close her eyes again. And everything went black.

?-?

Jack and Carla were talking, when Carla noticed it. "Jack, her eyes are open!" she said as she came closer to her daughter. As soon as Jack saw this, he quickly ran out into the hall to call someone to come in the room. Within seconds, he was at her side again, her hand in his. He watched as her eyes were scanning unseeingly, not catching anything she was seeing. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. With that, she closed her eyes again.

"Try again later, honey." Carla said soothingly.

The doctor came in running. "What's wrong?"

"She opened her eyes!" Jack said excitedly, yelling.

The doctor examined her, and the monitors. After he finished, he said, "She could be waking up. Stay near her, it could happen at any minute again, and the next time, maybe for keeps. Keep me updated."

Carla and Jack continued to stare at Sue, not even looking at the doctor.

"Thank you Jesus." Jack whispered.

?-?

Bobby was amazed. He had gotten on the plane, and it wasn't as bad as he thought. He was headed home, and he was excited. Truly excited. He couldn't wait to see all his friends again. He just didn't know what he was going to run into when he got there. As soon as the plane landed, and he was walking through the airport, his phone rang.

"Hey Lucy, long time no hear!" he said happily. He paused a few minutes to hear what Lucy had to say. "What?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sue tried again. This time, she could see. A little blurry, but she could see. She saw Jack and her mother staring at her closely, and Mya, Maddy, Troy, and a girl that she didn't know in the background. She looked at Jack.

"Jack?" she said hoarsely.

"I'm here." He whispered, getting closer to her and holding her hand.

Sue squinted her eyes and took her other hand that her mother was loosely holding to rub her head. "My head hurts."

"You were in an accident." Carla said once she looked at her.

Just then all of Sue's family and friends started pouring in the room. There were so many people, no one had any room to sit down. She weakly smiled at them. She was so happy to see them.

"Shoo, shoo! Get out of here! She needs her rest!" the nurse said when she walked in and saw all the people a few minutes later.

Sue saw this, and weakly replied, "It's OK. I'd like them to be here."

The nurse smiled at her. It was her wish. "Alright, but if they start bothering you, let me know."

Sue smiled in response.

"What is going on in here?" a familiar, worried voice said as he walked in the room.

Jack quickly got up. "Bobby!" he went to hug his friend.

"Just as I was getting off the plane, I got a call from Lucy saying Sue was waking up. I didn't even know what she was talking about!"

"I'll fill you in later." Jack replied, going back to Sue's side.

Seeing Bobby made Sue remember what happened in her alternate world. "The guy!" Sue exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"What guy?" Jack asked, trying to settle her back down.

"There's a guy trying to blow up the mall. He sits in front of the store every day. You need to arrest him, otherwise he will blow up the mall tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Jack and Tara looked at each other. They saw that guy while they were checking the videos, but didn't think he could be part of anything. He was just sitting there, eating his lunch. Anyways, how would Sue know anything about that?

"You thought I was wrong then, and you think I'm wrong now. Get the guy now! His name is Wayne Bryant!"

Jack frowned at her. "Then?"

"Go!" was her reply.

Jack got up and sent Myles and Josh who just came in to go investigate. He stayed with Sue. He needed to know how she knew this.

?-?

"Hello?...Yype!" Sarah said just as she was about to sit at the Thanksgiving dinner table with her family and Dew's family.

"What's going on?" Janet asked once she hung up.

"THANK YOU JESUS!" Sarah yelled on the top of her lungs. Then she turned to her family. "Sue woke up!"

All around the table each person gave their thanks to God.

?-?

"I'm so happy she's awake!" Maddy exclaimed, signing as she spoke as she bounced up and down as they walked out of the hospital.

"Yes, I think those flowers did the trick." Katie said and signed.

Maddy nodded excitedly.

Katie looked at her friends. There was so much relief on their faces. She smiled. This had to be the most unique Thanksgiving, but she was grateful to be here with them.

?-?

"Hey, I heard you were awake, are you up for visitors?" Howie asked as he walked in. He eyed Jack as he came in, but was relieved to see the happy look on his face.

"Howie, hi! Come in!" Sue exclaimed.

"Come on in, Howie." Jack smiled at him.

Howie smiled, glad that Jack wasn't angry at him anymore. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he came closer.

Sue nodded. "Better. My head's still a bit groggy, but that will go away in time."

"Did you-" he started. "Did you see, you know."

Sue laughed. "Heaven? No. I saw some interesting things, but no, I did not see heaven."

Howie breathed a sigh of relief. " Good. I was afraid you were a goner for a bit, but I'm glad you're OK now."

Sue smiled. "I'm glad too."

?-?

"Hey." Mya said into her phone.

"Hey." The caller replied. "I was thinking, since I know you probably didn't make anything with everything going on, we all could go out for Thanksgiving tonight."

Mya laughed. "What place would be open tonight that wouldn't have a 4 hour or longer wait?"

"McDonalds." Josh joked. They both laughed. "Seriously. I'll find somewhere nice-ish, and pick you all up in an hour. Sound good?"

Mya shrugged. "Sure. I'll get everyone ready."

?-?

Later on when it was just Jack and Sue, he awkwardly started the conversation. "When you get out of here, I was wondering, I uh, have something to say to you, uh,"

Sue smiled at him. "I do too."

Jack smiled widely at her. "When you're out of here, would you like to go out to talk?"

Sue smiled and nodded. "While I was unconscious, something happened to me that made me realize something."

"ME TOO." Jack signed and smiled.

?-?

Josh stared in shock. He was sitting in the car waiting for Mya, Maddy and Katie, only to find 3 beautifully dressed women coming out of the apartment building.

Mya smiled, trying to open the passenger door with no luck.

Josh shook his head, then he opened the car for the women. He was so distracted by the, he had forgotten to open the doors. "Wow." He whispered.

"What, you think we wouldn't dress up for Thanksgiving?" Mya asked.

Josh shook his head. "I uh, didn't uh,"

"Where are we going?" Mya interrupted him.

Uh," he replied, looking out the window. "A little restaurant down the street. It's not much, but they're open."

"Great! Let's go!" Mya exclaimed happily.

?-?

Carla smiled happily as she and her family ate dinner together. Her daughter was alright. She would bring a plate for her and Jack later that night, but right now, she was soaking in the moment that was unfolding right now. Sure, Thanksgiving dinner was later than usual, but it still was here, and everyone was going to be alright. "Thank you Jesus." She whispered silently amidst all the noise of her family.

?-?

Sue was released from the hospital a few days later, and Jack picked her up.

"Are you ready to go?" he smiled widely as he walked into her room and she looked at him.

"Yeah, this place is making me go nuts."

"Your carriage." Jack said jokingly, bowing as a nurse brought in a wheelchair.

Sue just eyed him as she got in, taking her stuff in her arms.

"I meant to ask you," Jack started after he got her settled in his new car and was driving. "How did you know about Bryant? Everything you said was true." He looked at her.

Sue smiled. "Why don't you take me to that dinner you were talking about the other day?"

Jack smiled at her, then nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: THIS chapter is the last chapter, but the first chapter of the next story is next Wednesday! (though I'm sad myself that this story is over. This chapter is my favorite, because of the end, of course :) )**

**NOTE: If you haven't ever looked up the songs I include with the end of the story PLEASE look up this one. It is SOOOOOOOOO perfect for Jack and Sue (and just beautiful altogether), especially in this situation. It's a rare song, but I think you can find it on SoundCloud. It is just so beautiful! **

?-?

Sarah looed at Drew, tears in her eyes. "You'll call me, right?"

He smiled at her. "Of course."

"And you'll write?"

"Yes."

"And you'll come visit?"

"For New Years."

Sarah smiled a bit. Then she got sad again. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Honey, you'll be late for your plane!" Sarah heard her Dad say as he put her suitcase in the car. She pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry."

Drew smiled as she ran to the car and got in. As she drove away, she waved goodbye to the love of her life. But she would see him soon.

?-?

"So, how did you know?" Jack asked eagerly after they settled down at a table in the restaurant.

Sue looked down, unsure how to answer that.

"While I was unconscious, I was in another world."

Jack laughed.

"No, really. Everything was different. It was exactly the same day, but things were different."

"Like what?" Jack asked, laughing.

"Like," she paused. She wasn't ready to tell him that they were married, or better yet, had two kids. "Like Bobby and Darcy were married and had a little boy. Like Tara never met Caleb because Bobby never went to California."

Jack started laughing. "Really?" he was laughing so hard that Sue didn't even see that he said anything.

"It's true!" she pouted.

Jack settled his laughter down a bit.

"One thing I realized while I was there, that I love you. I want to love you without restrictions, but I'm afraid." She said, looking at him nervously.

Jack smiled widely. "I realized that too, in a way. I realized that I can't live without you ever again. I was praying to God for one last time to see your smiling face that whole time. I didn't want to let you go. I've been trying to take things slow from the time we last talked about this subject, but honestly, I can't anymore, not after this."

Sue stopped him. "I still need to take it slow. I don't want to lose my job. Remember, there still are the rules at work."

"I'll talk with Peter on Monday, OK?"

Sue looked at him. "That won't do anything. He'll just put us on two different teams. I don't want to be separate from you. I like where I am. No, I love where I am. Don't talk to him."

Jack pursed his lips. He still would, no matter what happened. He needed to get this off his chest. It had been sitting there long enough.

"I just wanted to tell you what happened, and how I feel. I don't know if I can lie anymore, like I've done for the past 20 years."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you can't lie. It makes loving you a lot easier." He paused. "I've got a surprise for you, but you have to wait a bit longer. I haven't had the time to finish it."

Sue smiled excitedly. "Ooh! I love surprises. Can you give me a hint?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. He loved keeping her in suspense. She was going to go nuts, and he was going to enjoy watching every second of that.

?-? **LISTEN TO: When I Dream by Mallary Hope**

After dinner, Sue and Jack took a long walk, talking about anything and everything. It was so freeing to have everything in the open, and both of them were on the same page at the same time. Once it became too dark to see his lips or signs, they just walked in silence. Just being close to each other was enough. All throughout that time, Sue kept on thinking in her alternate world how Jack acted with the kids. How she wished she could see them one more time. Somehow, she fell in love with them from that short time. She wished Jack could meet them too. She smiled. Maybe they would, one day. Sue was just glad she finally got her true feelings off her chest, and didn't hide them, or try to push them away, like she had done so many times before. There would be a lot of hurdles to face, but she truly believed in her heart that they could surpass them. The love that they felt was much stronger than anything that life could throw at them. If God was for them, who could be against them? Especially if He created them for each other?

Soon, Sue got tired, so they went to sit on a park bench for a while. There was one lone streetlight shining on them. They looked at each other deeply, and eventually, kissed. It was their first real kiss. Not undercover, not in another world. In this world, in this moment. Nothing could change that moment in their minds. It was perfect. Better than perfect, beautiful. Neither one would forget that moment for the rest of their lives. It was burned in their minds forever.

Soon enough, Sue fell asleep leaning against Jack, dreaming about what would come in their life. What she saw was beautiful, and she couldn't wait.

THE END


End file.
